


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: Destroyer - Monsta X (Music Video), Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Hackers, Alternate Universe - Underground Rappers, Changkyun's family owns a bakery, Changkyun-centric, College Student Jooheon, Dramedy, Hacker Changkyun, Idiots in Love, Jooheon and Minhyuk are brothers, Jooheon and Minhyuk are siblings, Jooheon-centric, M/M, Minor Hyungwon/Wonho/Kihyun, Minor Lee Minhyuk/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Mutual Pining, Rivals to Lovers, Romantic Comedy, Slow Burn, Underground Rapper Changkyun, minor kiho, underground rapper Jooheon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24029362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon
Kudos: 1





	Untitled

**7:20 PM**

"Tonight's show was great wasn't it?"

Jooheon sighed in slight annoyance."Yeah it was I guess."He said,trying to hide the annoyed tone in his voice."Too bad I lost though."Minhyuk laughed and patted him on the shoulder."No need to fret my dear dongsaeng."He reassured the younger boy."I'm sure you'll get it next time."

Jooheon chuckled a bit and rolled his eyes in amusement."Okay whatever you say my dearest hyung."He remarked teasingly.Minhyuk glared at him but Jooheon could see that he was clearly trying(and failing)to hold back a smile."Oh shut up you love me."The older sassed back,making Jooheon smile a bit.


End file.
